Dr. Faustine Williams was hired by NIMHD DIR on September 3, 2018. Dr. Williams is a Stadtman tenure-track investigator with a track record of conducting innovative cancer health disparities research. She has been allocated space for her laboratory at NIMHD DIR's Gateway Building facilities. Computer equipment, software, research supplies, databases and statistical services were purchased for utilization by Dr. Williams in the conduct of her research activities. These lab activation efforts will expedite her ability to have a functioning lab and initiate DIR research activities. She has a number of manuscripts and secondary data analysis projects underway that focus on cancer disparities among underserved populations.